The present disclosure relates generally to a gas turbine engine and, more specifically, to a fuel nozzle with improved fuel-air mixing characteristics.
Gas turbine engines spin a turbine by producing pressurized gas that flows through the turbine. Pressurized gas is produced by burning a fuel such as propane, natural gas, kerosene or jet fuel, which is burned after being injected into a combustor or combustion chamber by a set of fuel nozzles. The mixing of fuel and gas by the fuel nozzles significantly affects engine performance and emissions. In particular, stricter emissions laws and increases in fuel prices make a lean pre-mix of gas and liquid fuel central to improvement of gas turbine performance.